A Birthday Cake for the Skylark
by Kajune
Summary: Hibari always enjoyed the normal, rather empty days of his life, but little does he know that Mukuro has other plans for him...on this special day. 6918


**Title **: A Birthday Cake for the Skylark

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Friendship / Romance

**Warning **: Contains _SLIGHT_ maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Hibari always enjoyed the normal, rather empty days of his life, but little does he know that Mukuro has other plans for him...on this special day. 6918

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya's 2014 Birthday Story**

* * *

Hibari didn't mind the days when nothing really happened, when all he would hear was the sound of birds singing, students chatting and the occasional greets from an annoying English teacher. All this meant he could spend his day without worrying about distractions, ones that would keep him from his desk, prevent him from working and keeping the school's reputation from dropping.

Days when Kokuyo students would start rioting, guns and explosives would more or less destroy the school, and a certain baby would drag him off to fight against weak to formidable opponents...

Although it made his blood boil and his face twist into devilish delight, at times he found such scandals troublesome.

Yes, he does enjoy the mere thought of crushing bones with his tonfas or summoning Roll to pierce the life out of opponents, but to have to come back by the end of the day, with a pile of unfinished work, paranoid subordinates and disappointed teachers always made him feel ten times more sour than he would feel happy fighting.

Because he knew that the worse his daily life got, the more it meant he wasn't doing well finishing up his 'businesses' quickly.

It made him feel weak.

Sitting in his office with a pen in hand, a paper before his eyes, the window slightly opened and a teacher out on lunch muttering who-knows and who-cares what, Hibari fails to anticipate the events about to unfold.

He wants this day to be normal, but that wish shall not be granted.

The door which is forbidden to those without reason to enter, a proper reason too, is suddenly knocked, instantly drawing the attention of both the raven and the blonde. Coughing slightly to clear his throat, Dino walks off to answer it, and as much as Hibari hates allowing anyone in without _his_ permission first, he is too curious to stop the blonde.

Is he getting bored already?

When the door is opened, there is apparently no one there but an empty hall, this teacher having obviously taken his break earlier than the students are required to. Stepping out after peaking around, the door is suddenly slammed shut behind him, surprising Hibari, and after a brief moment of (awkward) silence, the door is re-opened, but what enters isn't the four-eyed Bucking Horse, but the so-not-welcomed illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari literally stands up in response to the casual approach of the smiling rival. There truly is no one else in this world who pisses him off more, who makes his blood boil to intensity, nor is there anyone who makes him want to truly use his teeth to kill.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Entering the office as if welcomed anyway, Mukuro soon reaches a distance of a couple of feet in front of the desk before stopping, his features hardly showing any fear from the ominous aura coming from the other.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari demands, his tone dark and vicious.

Still smiling, Mukuro chuckles. "Nice to see you too, Hibari Kyoya. Here." Extending his right arm forward, he reveals a bag containing something heavy inside. Hibari wonders only faintly why he never noticed it in his hand earlier.

For a moment neither make a move, until Hibari decides to speak.

"What is it?"

Surprisingly, his voice sounds less threatening, though the aura remains.

"A cake, for you."

Hibari raises a brow. "Why?"

"Today is March 5th, do you not remember?"

Hibari thinks for a bit, but not trusting the other's words even the slightest, he quickly urges himself to ignore the question.

"No."

Mukuro chuckles again, causing Hibari's brow to twitch in annoyance.

Damn it, how he hates that sound.

"Kufufu. It is your birthday, Hibari Kyoya."

Then, do those light blue eyes widen in shock. His...birthday? How could he have forgotten..._again_? Pulling out one of his drawers, Hibari spots the calendar he had hidden from public view due to how childish it looked. May the 5th, is marked as his birthday on it.

Damn it!

Looking back slowly to the one still smiling, Hibari eventually lets out a sigh before - for some odd reason - reaches out for the object and takes it with both hands. Placing it on his desk, on top of his worksheet, he gives the illusionist a quick glare before pulling the handles down and revealing to himself...the contents.

A cake. A big, delicious-looking chocolate cake with cherries, cream, 17 candles and a writing in the middle.

It reads :

_Happy Birthday_

_Skylark_

Hibari looks back up, noticing no change in the other's expression but feels awfully uncomfortable, worrying almost that the other is mocking him in someway, yet, as the world completely forgets of the blonde who is now missing, his cheeks shed a shade of pink.

Mukuro notices, and giggles.

A very soft, friendly giggle, one that only causes the blush to darken.

"Happy birthday, Hibari Kyoya." He sings.

In defeat, due to his forgetfulness, Hibari grudgingly nods his head and accepts whatever is before him. He wanted this day to be normal, to be like the usual, but having forgotten the date, his wish was not granted.

Yet deep down, he is happy about that.

The pair proceed with eating the cake, in the quiet office...together.

_**"Happy Birthday, Hibari Kyoya."**_

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
